As Time Goes By
by NettieC
Summary: A JAGMASH crossover  my first one so be gentle and don't mind the technicalities...That said: Harm is visited by Andrew Blake who wants him to help with a matter close to both their hearts. A health crisis changes things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**Question: I know I can't post this story twice under JAG and under MASH is there anyway to let the MASH people know it's here? I've never done a crossover before!**_

_**-------------------------------------...-------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------...------------------------------------------**_

It was nearing dusk as Harm looked up from his desk and into the empty bullpen. He checked his watch and realised it was already 1934, daylight saving had thrown his judgment off again. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was weary, not tired, not fatigued – weary. He felt old; weary and old. There were more grey hairs when he looked in the mirror each morning and there were more wrinkles appearing, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Ahem," a quiet cough interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, can I help you?" Harm asked, standing to greet the stranger dressed in a dark blue suit with an ultra fine pin stripe.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," he replied, nervously tugging on his pale blue tie.

"That's ok, it's been a long day and I'm a little tired. How can I help you?" stretching out his hand to shake the stranger's.

"Commander Rabb, my name is Andrew Blake and I'm not sure if you can." Harm was curious.

"Well, Mr Blake, how about you sit down and tell me why you're here and we'll see what I can do." Harm gestured to the chair.

Andrew sat down and clasped his hands together. To Harm he looked like a little boy who had been sent to the Principal's office, uncomfortable and guilty. "Mr Blake…" Harm began.

"Andrew, please call me Andrew," the man said quietly.

"Andrew, what brings you to JAG?" Harm asked sitting down behind his desk.

Andrew Blake didn't know where to start, he didn't want to open Pandora's Box but he wanted to know.

"Commander, I don't know where to begin," Andrew finally responded.

"Well, start with me. Why did you come to see me? How did you know my name?" Harm was beginning to feel uneasy. He looked out the door but he was on his own.

"I came to you because of the similarities in our situations," Andrew explained.

"Situations?" Harm questioned.

"Yes, Commander, I wanted to make sure the person I spoke to about this had some compassion and understanding of the situation," Andrew said with greater confidence.

"What situation?" Harm was thinking all sorts of things.

"Our fathers," Andrew replied without explanation.

"What about our fathers?" Harm was tiring of the question and answer format of this conversation.

"You were only five when your father went MIA…" Andrew began.

"How do you know that?" Harm interrupted.

"I researched military lawyers. I needed to find someone who was sympathetic, if I decided to go ahead," Andrew said, trying to allay Harm's concerns.

"Andrew, tell me what my father's death has to do with you?" Harm asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I was eight when my father was killed. He was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army during the war…" Andrew began

"Which war? Obviously not the Vietnam War, you're way too old." Harm regretted his choice of words.

"The Korean War or Police Action as was called then," Andrew said.

"But if he died during the war, Police Action, I can't see how I can help you."

"Let me see if I can explain it to you."

Andrew took a deep breath and then began his explanation of the events of his life, starting with the day his father, Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake was drafted and sent to the Korean War on July 11th 1950 as Commanding Officer of MASH 4077th. He had been a doctor in general practice in his native Illinois before being drafted.

His father had served his country well and earned enough points to be rotated home. He had overseen a unit which was low on military protocol but high on achievements. The 4077th had earned and maintained a success rate of 97percent and above, an amazing achievement for a unit so close to the front. Andrew proudly spoke of the advancements in medical procedures his father and his comrades had made in the face of enemy attacks and brutal conditions.

Andrew also told of the period of yearning at home for his father. How his younger brother Jimmy had been born in his father's absence and had never had the chance to meet him. How his sister, Kate, who was nine at the time, cried herself to sleep because her beloved daddy was not home. How when his mother, Lorraine, received news of his death, she stayed in bed for a week, trying to pretend it hadn't happened. She could never come to terms with the fact he had survived the war and died coming home to them.

"Andrew, unfortunately that was the story for a lot of families, and not just in the Korean War, but I still don't see how it involves me," Harm said, interested in the story but just not seeing the connection to him.

"My dad died when his plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan, May 21st 1951. There were no survivors. We were told the plane had gone down at sea and therefore there was no body, no personal effects and thus no tangible evidence to prove he had died," Andrew said, his eyes misting over at the distant memory of his father's death.

"Is that what you are disputing, whether your father died or not?" Harm asked.

"No, he died. I'm sure of it. It was just something I knew as soon as I saw the kid bringing the telegram stop at the front of the house. However, my mum never wanted to believe it. She denied it for years, 'Henry's away' she'd say. She always said she could understand it if he had died in Korea but not in a plane coming home. In the end I think she resigned herself to the fact and let it go. I guess dad dying at the hands of the enemy made more sense than swimming with the fish somewhere." He stopped and walked to the window, looking at the last signs of daylight.

"Andrew, 1951 was a long time ago, fifty three years. What do you want to know?" Harm asked, watching his visitor intently.

"Mum passed away last summer and going through her papers I found this telegram." He produced it from his pocket and handed it to Harm before walking back to his chair.

Simply put it told the recipient Lt Col H. Blake had died after his plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan. It's only attempt at compassion was the final salutation which read "condolences."

"Very much like the one we received," Harm said passing it back.

"I also found this," Andrew slipped another piece of paper across to Harm. "It's from Brigadier General Crandall Clayton."

_Dear Mrs Blake,_

_It is with deep regret I am writing to inform you of the death of your husband Henry. As you know, Henry was the Commanding Officer of MASH 4077__th__, a unit in my command. He was an excellent surgeon, a caring administrator and a fine man. Henry was respected by all those who knew him and his loss has greatly affected us all. _

_The plane carrying your husband home was shot down over the Sea of Japan, it crashed into the Sea and there were no survivors. I am so very sorry your husband's body cannot be returned to you but know he will always be in our thoughts and prayers._

_Henry Blake was a brave and courageous man who proudly served himself, his family and his country with honour._

_Condolences,_

_Crandall Clayton_

"That was a well-written letter, it must have given your mother some comfort," Harm said folding the letter.

"Would anything have comforted your mother, Commander?" Andrew asked.

"Probably not." Harm drew a breath he couldn't see where this was going.

"After Mum's funeral I had a visit from Radar…" he began.

"Radar?" Harm interrupted.

"Corporal Walter O"Reilly, he was my father's Company Clerk. He made contact with us after he returned from the war and came to see us several times over the years. He always spoke highly of my father, something my mother took pride in – to know he was loved and respected by the men and women he commanded meant there was some purpose to his service. But in all the years we never discussed my father's death, except to acknowledge it had happened. At first, it was too painful for all of us, afterwards it was just awkward. Anyway, Radar, Corporal O'Reilly, visited and I showed him the same papers I just showed you and …and…" He stuttered.

"And what?" Harm was intrigued.

"Radar's recollection was that the plane my father was in was shot down but spun inwards. The reports they had to the unit said it had crashed on land and not at sea. They should have been able to recover something, his dog tags at least – something concrete to prove to my mother he was dead," Andrew said, pain for his mother's never-ending longing evident in his eyes.

"Andrew, in times of conflict there is often misinformation. This could be as simple as a missing part of a sentence. It may be nothing more sinister," Harm reported.

"I appreciate that Commander and that is why I don't know if you can help me. My mother died still mourning my father and because she did, we all did. Fifty three years is a long time to mourn someone who had long become a faded memory, but we did. I'm 61 years old, you know, and I thought with my mother's passing I could let dad rest in peace and now this. I just want to know the truth about his death. There may be no mystery or intrigue just a clerical error but I'd like to know. Do you understand?" Andrew said quietly and passionately.

Harm leaned back in his chair, he understood completely. Knowledge was a powerful thing - it meant the difference between living and existing. Harm had travelled the world, faced death in Russia and nearly thrown away his career, all to find the truth about his father. He could well understand why Andrew needed the answers. He knew how not knowing could torment you to the point of distraction.

"I don't know if I can help you, Andrew, but I do know I will," he finally said, getting to his feet.

Andrew looked puzzled, not understanding what the Commander had said. "Sorry, Commander, are you helping me or not?"

"Uh, sorry, I meant I don't know if I can find the answers you need but I will try."

_**------------------------------------...-------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------...------------------------------------------**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Harm saw the Admiral and had his consent to investigate the Blake matter, but it was _not_, the Admiral stressed, a matter of urgency and should not take priority over anything else which came into the office. Pleased with this, Harm made preliminary inquiries and had Coates pull all available records relating to the 4077th but then everything stopped. Other cases, of a more recent and pressing nature, took precedence and so when Andrew Blake telephoned a week later there was nothing new to report. Nor did Harm have anything the following week when Andrew appeared unannounced at his office door.

"Commander, I know I must seem impatient, especially after waiting fifty odd years to get to this point, but I guess now the ball is rolling, I'm somewhat anxious," Andrew said, standing in the middle of Harm's office.

"I understand, Andrew. It's just in light of current military operations this does take a backseat. I will continue to investigate and you'll be the first to know if I find anything." Harm said, getting up from his chair and coming around his desk.

"Thank you, Commander. I knew I could count on you." Andrew turned to leave but the crashing sound behind him startled him. He turned back to find Harm lying on his back on the floor, having brought the contents of his bookshelf with him.

"Commander, Commander," he called kneeling by his side, there was no response. "Help, someone call 911!" he yelled as a surge of panic filled him.

He rolled the Commander onto his side and pushed the chair out of his way. The Commander was breathing and had a pulse but was unconscious. Bud came to the door and hurried to the pair. He tried to kneel to help, forgetting about the prosthetic limb which was now an integral part of his body. He grabbed the desk to right himself.

"What happened?" he asked, checking Harm's pulse for himself.

"I don't know, we were talking and everything was fine. I turned to leave and then I heard him fall," Andrew said, never taking his eyes off Harm.

The Admiral pushed his way through the milling crowd and into the office; he was stunned to see his officer on the floor. He had always regarded Harm as the son he never had, he had often wanted to kill him but seeing him lying lifelessly on the floor was something else entirely.

The paramedics arrived and took over the scene. But for all their professionalism and dedication, they could give no explanation to the Commander's condition or its cause. Under the concerned and watchful eyes of the JAG staff they loaded him one to stretcher and wheeled him out. Admiral Chegwidden sent Bud to accompany Harm, he would have gone himself but there were higher priorities.

BETHESDA

As Harm lay unconscious in the Emergency Department, doctors and nurses scurried about performing their duties efficiently and thoroughly. They ran numerous tests and attached him to various monitors. When Admiral Chegwidden arrived an hour later, the Commander was still unconscious and there were still no answers.

The Admiral stood at the foot of the bed looking at the sight before him, trying to figure out how a healthy, young man could end up here with no warning. He picked up the chart, read it twice, but learnt nothing new. A woman in a long, white jacket bustled into the room followed by several similarly clad juniors, _bloody kids, _the Admiral thought to himself.

"This is Commander Harmon Rabb," the doctor informed her charges, "collapsed approximately two hours ago and has yet to regain consciousness. Bloods and gases show no apparent cause, organ functions are normal. Any ideas?"

There were several suggestions offered by the group from insect bites to brain tumour, nothing said gave the Admiral comfort. The doctor turned to leave, "Is that it, Commander?" he asked wryly.

"Is what it, Admiral?" she replied, stepping towards him.

"Is that all you are going to do for him, offer suggestions and walk away. I want to know what is wrong with him and so far I've been told nothing." The Admiral was surprised at the bitterness creeping into his voice. He had a bad feeling about this situation and it was getting worse.

"Admiral, Commander Rabb is unconscious and all tests so far have yet to reveal a cause. We are continuing to investigate but at this stage we have no answers," the doctor reported.

"I know that! Tell me, what do_ you_ think the problem is?" the Admiral asked, hoping for something more specific.

"I don't want to speculate at this stage, Admiral. Let's just run a few more tests and see what they reveal," she replied, in the normal cautious manner of an experienced doctor.

"Tests for what? What do you suggest I tell his mother when I call her?" he questioned, his voice rising.

"Admiral, we'll run some more blood cultures, do a scan, and wait for some pathology results which are still outstanding. You can tell his mother we are doing our best."

-------------------------ohno-------------------------------ohno-------------

The hours ticked on and Bud and the Admiral were holding vigil at Harm's bedside along with Harriet who had joined them after dropping AJ at her parents. The Admiral made repeated attempts to contact Mac, who was out at Quantico, but couldn't raise her. He tried to put off calling Harm's mother but, after Harriet's insistence, gave in. Ringing with bad news was nothing new to the Admiral but this time it felt different. He closed the door of the phone booth and drew several deep breaths as the phone rang. He half hoped there would be no answer and after the sixth ring he was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other end, "Hello".

"Good evening, this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden, from JAG. I'm Harm's Commanding Officer…" he began in a slow and deliberate manner.

"Yes, Admiral, this is Frank Burnett, Harm's step-father, what's wrong?" Frank asked, panic creeping into his voice. CO's did not ring for a chat.

Technically he knew Frank was not Harm's next-of-kin but he felt his mother might take the news better from her husband.

"Listen, Frank, Harm's not too well at the moment. He collapsed at work this afternoon and has been unconscious since. He is here at Bethesda and the doctors are running all sorts of tests, but there are no answers yet," the Admiral said quickly.

"God!" was the reply. The Admiral heard the story again as Frank related the Admiral's news to Trish.

"Admiral," it was Trish, "is he okay? Is he going to be alright?" Harm's mother asked quickly.

"Look Trish, they just don't know."

"We'll be there on the next flight."

-------------------------ohno-------------------------------ohno-------------

By the time dawn arrived, so to had Harm's parents. There were still no answers and as the hours past the anxiety levels rose. Mac had still not been contacted; messages had been left all over the place but person to person contact hadn't been not made, this served to increase the Admiral's stress levels further. Mac would want to know and would not accept being left out even though she was not exactly on speaking terms with the Commander.

The group sat in the family room, exhausted and frustrated, waiting for news. It was Saturday morning and no one had any place more important to be. As the clock ticked to 0730, Trish emerged from Harm's room, red and puffy eyed.

"Trish?" Frank said, jumping to his feet. "What?"

"Nothing. Still nothing. He's lying there and just looks like he is sleeping but he's not," she said tearfully.

Harriet put a comforting arm around her and led her to a chair.

"He's my world," she whispered to Harriet. "I can't lose my child, do you understand that?" Harriet nodded, she understood all too well.

The doctor's report after rounds at 0900 did little to enlighten them either. The Admiral suggested Bud and Harriet go home to AJ but they refused. The Commander would not leave them in a time of crisis; he had proved it on the Seahawk, they would not leave him now. And so they waited and waited.

After several more eternally long hours, the Admiral stood beside the bed. "Commander Rabb, I'm ordering you to wake up." There was no response. He grabbed Harm by the shoulder and shook him gently. "Rabb, I said wake up. Get your lazy butt out of this bed now!" he growled loudly but there was still no response. And so the hours dragged on.

By Sunday, there was little change in the Harm's condition and no news as to why. The doctors had called in specialists and experts but the theories they had offered could all be discounted or explained. The Commander was dumbfounding the medical fraternity. This news did nothing to allay the rising fear in his friends and family.

"This is just like bloody Rabb, never does anything by the book," was the Admiral's response to the news. Bud smiled; he had been thinking the very same thing.

It was just before lunch when the Admiral finally raised Mac, her phone had been out of order and most of the various messages he had left were not passed on.

"Admiral, we're you trying to reach me?" she asked, breathless from running to the phone.

"Yes, since Friday afternoon. Where the hell have you been?" he yelled down the line.

"I was at Quantico Friday, got back home yesterday morning and have just been running some errands, Admiral. Anything wrong?" Mac asked, surprised by his tone.

"Anything wrong?" he continued to yell. "It all depends on your definition of_ wrong_, Colonel. If you believe _wrong_includes the fact Commander Rabb has been unconscious since Friday afternoon and we have been here at Bethesda ever since then yes something is very_wrong_." The Admiral's frustration boiled over. It was not how he intended to break the news to Mac.

"Sir, Admiral, unconscious? God, no! What happened?" He could hear the panic in her voice and instantly regretted he hadn't broken the news in a better way.

"Don't know, Mac," he said his voice softer. "Harm collapsed in his office on Friday afternoon and has yet to regain consciousness. They have done a lot of tests but they're still none the wiser."

"Have you contacted his parents? Do they know? How are they?" Mac asked frantically, her head spinning.

"Yes and they're here. Very concerned but holding it together."

"I'll be there ASAP." She was gone before the Admiral could say any more.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

For Mac it felt like forever until she reached the hospital. She caught every set of lights and was slowed by two sets of road works. The whole way she kept replaying the last proper conversation she had with Harm, the one before they resorted to being overly formal and polite. The conversation had started as one about the technicalities of the Connelly Case and ending in a heated exchange about the inadequacies of each other's character. Mac had left Harm's office slamming the door so loud it brought the Admiral out of his office. That was when their relationship became one of professional colleagues and nothing else.

By the time Mac pulled into the car park her heart was racing. It was one thing not speaking to your best friend but losing them all together was something entirely different. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she couldn't find the words for. She prayed she'd have the chance and courage to do so.

The first familiar face to come along was the Admiral. He was on his way to the cafeteria as she walked down the corridor. Caught up in her own world she didn't see him but felt his grip on her arm, making her jump. "Sorry, Mac, I didn't mean to startle you," the Admiral said warmly.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, I wasn't concentrating. How's Harm? Any change? Where is he?" Mac asked urgently.

"Whoa, Colonel! One question at a time. Harm is still the same, there's no change. I'll take you to him." They walked silently down the long, sterile corridor. As they neared the room, Mac slowed, scared as to what she'd find beyond the door. The Admiral instinctively took her arm; he knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. He guided her into the room and she gasped involuntarily when she saw Harm laying there connected to a range of machines. His life had been in danger before but she had always known why, it was the unknown sending waves of panic through her.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Mac moved to the bed and took his hand, she gently kissed it and raked her hand through his hair. Silently, the Admiral slipped out of the room, he didn't want to disrupt what was a private moment. Mac kissed his forehead and whispered to him. Feeling him squeezing her hand she called the nurse but when he checked Harm over he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, there's no change," the nurse declared.

"But he squeezed my hand," Mac protested, staring intently at their still connected hands.

"You probably imagined it, ma'am. There is no change in his condition."

Mac stepped back from the bed and let the nurse complete his duties. When they were alone again, she sat quietly on the bedside and ran her fingers up and down his cheek. Tears fell unwittingly as she felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness overpower her. When the door swung opened, Mac jumped, engrossed in her own thoughts, consumed by the face before her, she was unaware of anything else.

Trish and Frank entered the room and Mac stood up and greeted them warmly. "Any change?" Frank asked.

"I thought he squeezed my hand when I was speaking to him…" Mac began, brushing her tears away quickly.

"Really?" said Trish her eyes brightening.

"Yes, but the nurse checked him out and said it couldn't have happened," she continued.

"But you thought he did?" asked Frank, a small smile on his tired face.

"I'm positive," replied Mac.

"In that case, we'll believe it," said Trish prepared to cling onto any hope offered.

By Sunday evening Harm's vital signs had improved and although he was still unconscious the doctor felt things were on the mend. She suggested all Harm's visitors go home and get some sleep as they had been for 48 hours but all were reluctant to leave him. Mac volunteered to stay saying she'd only been there a few hours and would ring as soon as she had news.

Frank and Trish looked at each other. "I'll ring around for a hotel, Trish," said Frank standing to leave.

"No, don't," replied Harriet, "come home with us."

"Thank you, Harriet, but you need to rest too and not play host. It's okay we'll find somewhere," said Trish.

"Trish, you can go to my place, or to Harm's, you'll be able to rest and feel more at home," suggested Mac.

"That's very kind of you, Mac. I'd like to go to Harm's, I'd feel more connected, but we don't have a key," replied Trish.

"You can take my spare key, Harm won't mind."

When everyone else had gone Mac settled back into the easy chair and watched Harm, looking for any sign he was coming back to her. But despite her willing him to wake up nothing happened. The hospital staff came and went with little acknowledgment of her presence. It was quite late when Mac awoke and was aware the doctor she had spoken to earlier was reviewing Harm's chart.

"Doctor, how is he?" Mac asked groggily.

"Colonel, I thought you were asleep," the doctor said smiling at her.

"I was. How is he?" she asked again.

"Not much change unfortunately," the doctor replied.

"I don't understand. How is it possible Harm can be fine one minute and like this the next without an illness or accident?" Mac was now standing by the bed.

"There's a lot medical science struggles to explain and this is one of those things. Instead of finding out what it is, we have to rule out what it's not. It makes it a long and tiring process." The doctor replaced the chart.

"Is he going to wake up?" Mac looked up at the doctor, desperate to see her nod.

"We need to wait and see, Colonel." This was definitely not the answer Mac wanted to hear.

"Commander Inkerman," a young nurse called from the doorway. The doctor patted Mac's arm and left.

Mac sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to him, "Harm," she whispered, "please wake up. I miss you. Please come back to me." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Tears streamed down her face, she had known for years she loved him and she believed he loved her. Through circumstance and their own inabilities, they had never been able to acknowledge their love. Nothing in her life had ever instilled as much fear in her heart as she had at this moment knowing she may have lost her chance with Harm forever.

Quietly she lay down beside him in the bed and stroked his face. In the darkness and quietness of the hospital room she told him how much she wanted him, how she wanted to apologise for their latest argument, how she needed him in her life, how she was desperate to see him open his eyes. She drifted off to sleep and was surprised to be awakened by a gentle shaking.

"Mac, wake up!" It was Harm.

"Harm?" She was instantly awake and rolled to look at him. She tenderly put her hand to his face. "Oh God, Harm, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, a bit drowsy but fine. How are you?" he said, his head aching.

"Me, much better now you're awake. Let me call the nurse," she said stretching over him to reach the buzzer.

He grabbed her hand, "No, not yet." He reached up and pushed her hair back, "I was dreaming about you."

"Was it a good dream?" she asked wistfully.

"A great one!" He grinned before concern flooded his face. "Mac, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Harm." Mac rested beside him, her hand holding his.

"Why am I in hospital and what are you doing in my bed?"

"That's two questions, Commander."

The two friends lay quietly as Mac explained the events of recent days and Harm was surprised to find he had been unconscious for so long.

"What did the doctors say was wrong?" he asked concerned.

"They're not sure."

"Not sure! How can that be?" Harm tried to sit up but Mac put her arm across his chest and made him lie down again.

"Listen, we'll get the doctor in and she can explain it to you. Promise me you'll relax though, stress can't be good for you." Mac said earnestly. She pressed the buzzer and a nurse entered. Before long the doctor arrived.

"Commander Rabb, I'm Commander Erin Inkerman, welcome back. You had us worried there for a while," the doctor said, clasping his chart in her hands.

"What happened, Commander?" Harm asked, his eyes wide, his heart pounding.

"We have no real explanation at this stage. We conducted a full diagnostic range of tests and they all came back negative. We are running some blood cultures at the moment and should have results back tomorrow sometime. There was no evidence of trauma or illness, although your medical records show several head traumas over recent years. We have been at a loss to explain it." Dr Inkerman shook her head.

After ten minutes of discussing Harm's current wellbeing and how he felt just before the collapse the doctor left them alone.

"Mac, it must be very late. Do you need to go home?" Harm asked, her welfare more important than his own.

"It's a little after midnight and no, I don't. The Admiral has given me time off to be with you. I do need to go and make some phone calls though, I promised I would when you woke up," she said, climbing off the bed.

"Tell them not to come in now, I think I need to sleep." Harm said, he wanted to see them all but this hour of the night was not one for visitors.

"Does that mean you don't want me here?" Mac asked quietly.

"Oh no, Mac, I want you." Harm replied quietly.

Those words were music to her ears.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The site went down as I tried to post this originally and I lost the edits/changes I'd made. I think I've fixed them but I'm not sure.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Mac had made all the necessary phone calls and made them promised to go back to sleep and wait until morning before visiting, she returned to the room. Harm's eyes were closed and Mac instantly prayed he was only asleep, hoping she hadn't been dreamed their earlier conversation. As she moved towards the bed and he opened his eyes and she sighed with pure relief.

"You're back. What took you so long?" Harm asked quietly, reaching out for her hand.

"There are a lot of people who care about you – believe it or not – I had a lot of convincing to do to stop them coming back here now." She sat on the bed edge and entwined her fingers with his.

"Can I ask you a favour, Mac?" Harm asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure, what do you need?" Mac replied, edging up along the bed.

"Um…can you lie down here with me…please?" He asked, needing nothing more than her being there to feel better.

Mac nestled herself in beside him and took his hand in hers. She rested her head on his chest and she could feel him gently stroking her hair. It was in this same position the Admiral found them when he visited early the next morning.

Harm woke as his Commanding Officer walked through the door but Mac stayed sleeping. "Admiral, good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning yourself, Harm. How are you feeling?" he said quietly, not wanting to wake the Colonel.

"Okay, I think," Harm said, feeling more like himself.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" the Admiral asked.

"Commander Inkerman came in just after I woke up. She said they didn't have any answers and therefore they can't say whether it will happen again. I don't know what it means for my career…" Harm's voice trailed.

"Harm, let's not worry about that yet. Your health is the most important thing – everything else can wait." He interrupted.

Mac began to stir but didn't wake. In her sleep she reached out and drew Harm closer to her. Harm didn't resist, he had quite often imagined this is how they'd spend a lazy morning. The only difference was the Admiral wouldn't be standing there watching their every move.

"The Colonel must be quite tired. She's had a hectic few days," The Admiral said, smiling.

"Yes, sir," Harm replied, not to sure how to respond.

"Harm, you are a very lucky man to have someone who cares so much about you. Don't ever forget that." Admiral Chegwidden warned gently.

"I won't." He looked down at Mac and for the first time in a long time felt completely happy.

--------h&m----------

Three days later and when all test results were in, Commander Inkerman visited Harm.

"Commander Inkerman, when are you going to cut me loose? I'm going stir crazy here. I'm not sick you know?" Harm was keen to go home.

"Commander Rabb, I'm thinking of letting you go today. Can't put up with you anymore," she said with laugh. "I'm sorry to say though we are still no clearer on what happened."

"What does it mean for me?" Harm held his breath; already thinking the worst. How he wished Mac was there to hold his hand and tell him it would all be alright, but unfortunately she had a court date which couldn't be changed.

"It means several things, Commander. One, you are to be on sick leave for a minimum of one month. That means you will need to be at home resting and by resting I mean exactly that. This is not the time to be doing anything but putting your feet up. No physical exertion, of any kind. Two, you will have weekly outpatient appointments and must keep them. Three, you will not be able to drive for at least the next six months. With unexplained unconsciousness, a six month ban is mandatory." Dr Inkerman explained.

"Six months!! How am I supposed to get around?" Harm asked loudly.

"I'm sure you can organise it. Obviously, Commander this ban also applies to flying or operating any other machinery," she added.

Harm nodded reluctantly, "Is that all?"

"Not quite. Four, you will need to closely monitor your own health and wellbeing. Any headaches, pains, nausea or feeling off-colour must be reported. If this is going to happen again we need to catch all the signs and symptoms. Do you live alone?" Dr Inkerman asked.

"Yes, I do." Harm nodded.

"I recommend you change that, Commander. I would feel a lot better if I knew somebody was keeping an eye on you, making sure you are eating properly and resting. Can you organise something?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," Harm's thoughts turned to Mac, she would do it but could he ask her?

When Mac arrived at the hospital an hour later she was surprised to see Harm packed and sitting on the easychair.

"You going somewhere, Commander?" she asked moving to him and kissing his cheek.

"Home, sweet home, Colonel," he replied kissing her back.

"Is this on doctor's advice or …" her sentence trailed off.

"I'm doing this by the book. I am under strict instructions and I'm sure Commander Inkerman will kick my butt if I don't follow them." He had decided not to ask Mac about staying with him; he thought he could manage it on his own.

"Well, good on the Commander," said Mac, moving to pick up his bag, "let's go."

They had not gone far down the corridor when Commander Inkerman came out of another ward.

"Commander, Colonel, good afternoon," she said, smiling at the approaching couple.

"Good afternoon, Commander. I'm just taking this Commander off your hands, I trust he didn't give you too much trouble," Mac said.

"No, not too much. Have you sorted your arrangements, Commander?" the doctor inquired.

"Ah, no, not yet," Harm replied hesitantly.

"What arrangements?" Mac asked.

Harm shook his head but the doctor replied anyway.

"I have recommended, strongly recommended, that Commander Rabb not live alone during his convalescence. I believe it would be better if there was someone around to keep an eye on him, especially as we don't know if this episode will be repeated." The doctor said looking from one to the other.

"Don't worry, Commander, I'll keep an eye on him and will make sure he does everything right," Mac answered.

_She didn't say she'd stay, only that she'd keep an eye on me_ Harm thought.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Harm and Mac were not long into their trip home before Mac pulled the car over and stopped. "What's wrong, Mac?" Harm asked concerned.

"We need to make a decision," Mac said, turning in her seat to face him.

"What decision do we need to make?" he asked, mirroring her position.

"Are you going to move in with me for the next month or am I going to move in with you?" Mac asked quietly.

"Why do we need to decide it now in the middle of the street?" Harm asked, looking at the passing traffic.

"Because if I'm moving in with you, we can take the next exit and swing past my place. If not, we can continue on this road and pick up your stuff," Mac explained.

Harm said nothing.

"Harm, don't you want me to stay with you? We can find someone else," Mac said, trying not to let her hurt show through.

"Who else would have me?" Harm smiled.

"No one I know."

"Mac, it's just that…I…I…" he began but couldn't find the words.

"Harm, what is it?" She reached over and took hold of his hand.

"We weren't exactly speaking before my little side trip to the hospital, were we? I am grateful for all your care and support while I was in there but I don't want to force the issue and make you do anything you don't want to do." Harm offered.

"Don't want to do!?" she said surprised. "I volunteered for this mission, Sailor, and a marine never reneges." She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. "Well, which way?"

"Swing past my place first. We can do a few nights at your place and a few at mine and see what works best," Harm said, his smile showing his relief and delight at the coming arrangement.

"Deal."

By nightfall, Mac had made up the bed in the guest room and ensured Harm had everything he needed. When she was confident all was right she turned to walk out of the room. Harm sat up in bed, "Aren't you forgetting something, Mac?"

"I don't think so, Harm. Do you?" she asked, turning back to him.

"You've fed me, made me shower, tucked me into bed, but no bedtime story or kiss goodnight," Harm grinned.

"What bedtime story would you like, Harm?" Mac said sitting down on the bed.

"How about _The Admiral Who Stole Christmas?_" Harm said, stretching his arms up before locking his fingers together behind his head.

"And how would that story go?" Mac asked, smiling at how comfortable he looked in her apartment.

"Um, Once upon a time there was an Admiral named AJ who was mean and tough and scary…" he began.

"Mean, tough and scary? The man who sat by your bedside for 48 hours and looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders," Mac said shaking her head. She hadn't seen the Admiral so concerned since Bud's injury.

"It's only a fairytale, Mac, make believe," Harm said, trying to put the smile back on her face. It worked.

She smiled and stood "Our real life often seems a fantasy and I don't think I need to hear stories about it."

"Mac," he grabbed her hand, "what about the kiss goodnight?"

She leaned forward, pulled his blankets around him and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Mom," he called as she turned the light off and left.

After an hour or so of fitful slumber, Mac awoke. She had an uneasy feeling and quietly got out of bed and made her way to Harm's room. The door creaked as she opened it and the light from the hallway illuminated the room. She was surprised to see the bed was empty. Mac glanced around the room but Harm was not there.

"Hey, checking up on me already?" Harm said, sneaking up behind her.

"No, well, yes. Where have you been?" Mac said regaining her composure.

"A call of nature, ma'am. Why are you up?" Harm asked.

"I'm just checking on you," Mac said, studying his face.

"You woke up just to check on me?" he asked, enjoying the extra attention from her.

"No, I was awake and thought I'd check on you. Is that alright?" she asked, leaning back on the door jamb.

"Well, I'm fine Mac," he reassured her, before kissing her forehead.

"Good, well go back to bed and get some sleep."

Mac stepped past him in the hallway and headed back to her room. She wasn't there long before she heard her door open a little at a time.

Harm could not see whether she was awake or not and didn't want to disturb her if he didn't have to. He moved to sit on her chair when she called to him.

"Harm, I'm awake. What is it?" she said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly.

"You didn't, I was still awake. What's up? Are you sick?" Even in the darkness she could see the distress on his face, she went to get up.

"No, no, Mac, nothing like that. I…I…it's okay, we'll talk tomorrow," he said, moving away. Mac reached out and grabbed his hand, she pulled him towards her.

"Harm, we'll talk now. Come and sit with me." She pulled back the covers and Harm slid into the bed next to her. "Talk to me."

At first Harm said nothing, there was so much to say and he didn't know where to start. Sensing his reluctance, Mac reached out and took his hands in hers.

"You take your time, I'm here for you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mac, I'm a little worried," he began before pausing again.

"A little worried about what?" Mac tried to gently encourage him to continue.

"Oh, about a lot of things, actually," he quietly admitted.

"Can you narrow it down?" Mac asked, studying his face.

"I'm a little worried about going to sleep and not waking up again. I'm a little worried about not being able to drive for six months and what that means for my independence. I'm a little worried about whether I'll ever fly again, about whether I have a rare and incurable disease which can strike about anytime, about my career, about…about…_other_things," he spewed out rapidly.

"That's a lot of things to be a little worried over, Harm," Mac said, surprised he'd opened up.

"Well, I'm more than a little worried but I didn't want you to think I was a complete sissy," he said, shyly looking at her.

She squeezed his hands tightly. "After everything we've been through I'd never think you were a sissy," she laughed but Harm didn't even manage a smile. "Harm, what are the "other things""? What else are you worried about?"

"You," he finally said after a prolonged pause.

"Me! Why are worried about me?" Mac turned around so she was facing him. He looked so sad and forlorn. "Harm?" She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "What is it?"

"I…We…I…" but the words wouldn't come so he shook his head trying to shake his unshed tears away.

"It's okay, Harm," Mac said, seeing the pain and despair in his face. She wrapped her arm around his chest. "Stay here tonight."

Mac stayed awake waiting for Harm to fall asleep. She had never seen him this way before. Usually he was the one in control and optimistic but tonight he seemed so desolate.

When he finally drifted off, Mac allowed herself to relax. She lay there with her head on his chest, listening to and feeling his rhythmical breathing. Before long she too was asleep. The alarm ringing woke both of them and they were surprised to see how intimately entwined they had become. It was of greater surprise to them they weren't self conscious about it at all – it seemed so natural.

Mac reached out and turned the alarm off.

"Good morning, Mac," Harm greeted her with a smile which took her breath away.

"Hi there, how are you feeling this morning?" Mac asked, pleased the distress evident the night before had disappeared.

"Much better, thanks. Sorry about last night, I just think it was all catching up on me," Harm said, embarrassed.

"There's nothing to apologise for, Harm. Can I get you anything?" she asked as she climbed out of bed.

"No, I'm fine. Can I get you breakfast while you take a shower?" he asked.

"I'll get it, you go back to sleep." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps. When she returned to the bedroom fully clothed Harm was gone. She made her way to the kitchen and found a breakfast set out before her. She smiled at this vision of domestic bliss. It was something she had often imagined and could easily get used to.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The days, and nights, which ensued, followed a similar pattern. Days apart and nights together, each evening they retired to their own rooms, but dawn would see them in the same bed, each one seeking solace and comfort. Mac was supposed to be looking after for him but more often than not she felt he was looking after her. She had no complaints.

A week into his convalescence Harm attended his outpatient appointment. The doctor reported all was well but Commander Inkerman's orders still stood. Harm still needed to rest and still needed to be monitored. In short, things were to continue as is. He had no complaints.

It was at this time Harm realised he didn't want their arrangement to change. Mac had offered to take him home and spend the next week at his place but he declined. Spending the days alone, when Mac was at work, he felt closer to her surrounded by her things. He'd never admit it but he felt more comfortable here than at his own place. His apartment was were he lived, Mac's apartment felt like so much more, it felt like home.

By the ten day mark, boredom had become a big issue. Whilst the Admiral was adamant Harm was not to so much as look at a file, he was able to cajole Bud into retrieving the Blake file from his office. Whilst Mac was out, Harm managed to find his way around numerous websites to access information about the Korean War, MASH 4077th and personnel records. By alternatively badgering and playing on their sympathies, he was able to get Bud and Coates to do some of the legwork he was unable to do.

By the time Mac returned in the evenings, everything was packed away neatly. He thought she didn't know, but she did. She allowed him to keep his little deception a secret; after all it gave him something to do and stopped him from launching a barrage of questions each day as soon as she walked through the door.

Nearing the end of the third week, Harm surprised Mac by turning up at the office. He had been for his check up and decided to get the cab to drop him at headquarters, he had missed the place. Actually, if he was being honest with himself, he missed Mac and even though she came home to him every night, he just wanted to see her.

When Mac returned from court he was sitting at her desk shuffling through her files.

"Anything I can help you with, Commander?" she smiled as she looked at his startled response.

"Uh, oh, no," Harm replied looking as guilty as he felt. "I was just waiting for you."

"Ok, you're off the hook, this time. How did you go today? Anything new?" Mac asked, sitting in a visitor's chair.

"No, same old, same old. I did wonder though whether you were free this long weekend. I'd like to take a little road trip and to do it I need a chauffeur," Harm asked, flashing her his famous grin, knowing or rather hoping she couldn't resist.

"And where would we be heading?" Mac asked, noting how happy he looked.

"Maine," Harm replied, a grin on his face.

"Maine? Why are we going to Maine?" Mac asked cautiously.

"Research," he replied.

"Harm, you are going to have to give me some more details if I'm going to make an informed decision about driving fourteen hours with you," Mac said, shaking her head.

"Okay," he moved from behind the desk and leaned on the front of it. "I'm not supposed to but I've been working on the Blake Case…"

"I know," Mac interrupted.

"You do? Why didn't you say anything?" Harm asked, his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Never mind. Keep going," she said.

"There's a Doctor Ben Pierce who was a Captain and Chief Surgeon at the 4077th in Crabapple Cove. I don't think he can help but after reading up on the outfit and speaking to a few people I just feel compelled to meet the man. I called and spoke to his wife and they're expecting us first thing Saturday." He made a puppy dog face hoping to win her over.

"We'll have to leave Friday morning; I doubt the Admiral will…" Mac began

"Doubt the Admiral will what?" The Admiral walked into the office. "Well?"

"Good afternoon, Admiral. I was hoping Mac could take an early mark to drive me up to Maine on Friday. There is something I need to check out up there," Harm said, standing.

"How early a mark on Friday, Commander?" The Admiral had come to see Mac to suggest she take a few days leave as she was looking tired. Working all day and playing nursemaid at night wasn't easy on anyone. He decided he wouldn't make it easy for the Commander.

"Well, Thursday actually. If we leave first thing Friday morning we can be there for the Saturday morning appointment. Flying would be easier, sir, but I'm still not allowed and I can't drive myself and …" Harm rambled.

"Enough, Commander! Colonel, are you willing to go on this…this …road trip with him?" the Admiral asked.

"Ah, yes, Sir, if I have your permission?" Mac smiled, prepared to go anywhere with him.

"Permission granted then," he said, before adding "I don't expect to see you back before Wednesday, Colonel."

"Wednesday, Sir?" Mac questioned.

"I'm sure after a long weekend with the Commander, a few extra days will be necessary." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, Sir," they called in unison.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Now I know a long road trip is not usually on the agenda when supposed to be resting but it's not my fault they live so far away. Fortunately they live on the same coast. It took me forever to get a time/distance check so I'm hoping it's fairly accurate. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was a long and fairly uneventful drive up after a 0500 departure, Harm spent much of it dozing and Mac sailed along unimpeded by any major traffic problems or road works. They had taken a few short breaks along the way and although Mac would have preferred to break the trip overnight she knew time didn't permit and she just wanted to get Harm to their accommodation. She smiled to herself as she hummed along to the music. She wasn't to sure whether accommodation was the best word to use, the more appropriate word would have been bed but she wasn't quite in the right place to admit that yet.

Harm and Mac arrived at a B&B just on the outskirts of Crab-apple Cove. Harm had made the booking and announced himself to the receptionist.

"Ah, Commander Rabb, we've been expecting you. Your room is ready." She fished around behind the desk and produced several brochures and a key. "This is some information for you and your wife and the key to your room."

"Thank you," Harm replied, not correcting the woman; he didn't know how to explain their setup.

"Upstairs, first room to the right. If you need anything just holler," the woman said.

After settling into their room, Mac leafed through the brochures and suggested they go out for dinner. Harm agreed and before long they were seated in a small restaurant which had the look and service of a place time forgot. It didn't matter to either of them, being there together did.

After the waitress finally brought their coffees over, Mac gave him a quizzical look. "Something wrong, Mac?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering," she said, still looking at him.

"About anything in particular?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

"Why you didn't correct the woman when she said I was your wife?" asked Mac.

"I didn't think she'd understand the explanation," Harm replied quietly.

"What explanation would that have been, Commander?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"A difficult one."

At 1030 the next morning Mac drew the car up into the Pierce driveway. They walked to the door and Harm knocked. An elderly woman opened it and warmly welcomed them. She ushered them to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "My husband will be back shortly, he's just gone to visit Sally, next door, she hasn't been at all well."

"That's alright, Mrs Pierce, we have plenty of time," Mac said, standing near the dresser and looking at family photographs.

"Please sit and tell me what this is all about," she said, gesturing towards a large wooden kitchen table.

"Well, I'd rather wait for your husband, Mrs Pierce, after all he was the one who was there," Harm explained, taking a seat next to Mac.

"He was where, Commander?" asked the woman as she filled the kettle and turned it on.

"Korea. We are looking into a matter concerning the CO of the MASH unit he served with," Harm explained, tapping the manila folder he'd brought in with him.

"I was there too. We served together," she replied proudly, coming back to the table.

"You did?" Mac was surprised.

"Well of course I did. Where you had doctors you needed nurses and I was the Head Nurse," she said, pride sparkling in her eyes.

Harm flicked through his notes, "The Head Nurse was a Major Margaret Houlihan."

"That's right, now Pierce. And I was proud to serve," she said.

"Is that how you met?" Mac was intrigued.

"We did and it was hate at first sight. I was career army and he was a draftee pacifist, it made for an interesting combination." She went back and turned off the whistling kettle before pouring three cups of coffee.

"Did you get together over there or when you returned?" Mac was caught up in the story, forgetting where she was.

"Mac, that's a bit personal, isn't it?" Harm intervened.

"Oh, Mrs Pierce, I am so sorry," Mac apologised.

"Don't worry, dear. I don't mind talking about it, it's quite romantic. During the war we had a love / hate relationship, some days it was more of one than the other but we cared deeply about each other. When the truce finally came it was bittersweet. We were so ready to go home but parting was dreadfully difficult. I remember standing at the jeep saying goodbye to the doctors and Hawkeye kissed me. It was a long and passionate kiss and just went on and on..." Margaret's eyes glistened as she remembered the day more than half a century ago.

"Hawkeye?" Harm interrupted.

"Hawkeye is my husband's nickname. Everyone knows him by it; it has been the case all of his life. His late father gave him the name after reading The Last of the Mohicans," Margaret said, sitting down opposite them.

"Oh, right," Harm replied.

"Did you marry when you returned?" Mac was eager for more information.

"Oh, no, dear. We returned and went our own ways. I stayed in the Army and was transferred to Fort Lauderdale and Hawkeye was discharged and returned here to take over his father's practice." She passed over a plate of cookies

"So when..?" Mac began, more interested in the story than food.

"We would meet up at reunions, medical conferences, you know. I married a Colonel and it lasted about six years. Hawkeye married but was widowed after ten years." She stopped and drew in a long breath. "Things in our relationship took this change when we met up again at Colonel Potter's funeral in 1977. We realised we'd lost so many years to-ing and fro-ing. We celebrate our 25th wedding anniversary next fall, but do you want to know something?"

The pair nodded eagerly.

"Twenty five years is a long time, it's a great achievement but it's still so short. I often lie there in the dark of the night and lament all those lost years. It could have been 50 years and even then it would have been too short. You can never make up for those lost years, never." Unshed tears glistened in Margaret's eyes, tears of sorrow and regret.

Harm and Mac looked at each other. Margaret's words had hit home, they both knew they had wasted so much time already.

"Commander, Colonel, welcome to Crab-apple Cove." Hawkeye shuffled through the door. "Sorry I'm late, just doing my rounds. No rest for the wicked, you know."

Harm stood and shook his hand. "That's quite alright, Captain, you're wife has been great company."

"That's my Hotlips!" Hawkeye grinned, kissing his wife's cheek.

_Hotlips_Harm and Mac both thought to themselves but neither one was brave enough to ask.

"Anyway, I'm sure you both didn't travel all the out hear to listen to my wife's stories, how can we help you?" He asked, sitting beside her.

As the morning past, Harm explained the visit from Andrew Blake, his own research and his sheer admiration for the work done by the 4077th and similar units in such terrible conditions.

When he had finished Hawkeye stood and stared out the kitchen window. "Henry Blake, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Henry was a great man. He was as anti-military as I was and he gave us lots of leeway…" Hawkeye smiled at the memory of his first commanding officer.

"He wasn't a great Commander or administrator, not even a good one, but he was a fine surgeon and a compassionate man and we were all devastated by his death," Margaret added, reaching out for her husband's hand.

"What do you remember about his death?" Mac asked, hating to bring it up but knowing that was the reason they were there.

"I remember it as being a terrible day. Henry had been discharged and was going home. He was dressed in a fine pin stripped suit and wingtip shoes…" began Hawkeye.

"Not quite regulation," Harm stated, as he pictured the man.

"No, we didn't do things by the book. Anyway we were in surgery when Radar came in and told us his plane had been shot down over the Sea of Japan, spun inwards and crashed. There were no survivors," Hawkeye continued.

"Do either of you recall knowing if it crashed on land or at sea?" Harm asked, not really wanting to open old wounds.

"Land," they said in unison.

Harm nodded their story was the same as the one told to him by Corporal Walter O'Reilly. "Thank you for your help," Harm said standing.

"Going so soon, stay for lunch," Margaret offered.

The afternoon quickly passed with memories recounted, laughs, jokes and anecdotes of the days of the Korean Police Action and the years since.

The visit to the Pierce's had extended beyond lunch, to include sightseeing and dinner. After bidding them farewell and returning to the B&B it was nearly midnight. Harm and Mac finally got into bed and lay quietly. They had spent an amazing day with a couple who had spent a quarter of a century laughing and loving each other and their only regret was they had also wasted a quarter of a century being unable to admit their true feelings. It could have been their relationship Margaret was describing.

Mac rolled over to look at Harm, his eyes were closed. "God," she whispered, firstly at the thought of how gorgeous he was but secondly because she really wanted to talk to him.

"You called?" he opened his eyes.

"What?" Mac was confused.

"God. I always knew you thought of me that way," he laughed and reached over to kiss her forehead.

Mac moved and his lips met hers. The kiss was gentle and breathtaking. Harm drew back surprised. "What was that for?"

"Just because," she lay back down and smiled.

Harm sat up and watched her; he was trying to fight the urge to kiss her again. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him staring at her so intently. "What?"

"I am trying to decide whether I should kiss you or not?" Harm said, confusion on his face.

"Which way are you swinging?" Mac asked, trying not to smile at his dilemma.

"I think I want to do it?" he replied shyly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He leaned forward, she drew herself towards him anticipating his kiss but he looked so nervous she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harm was hurt.

"Nothing. You just looked so nervous," she said, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"I am," he admitted. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous.

When he tried again he got the same response so he lay back down.

"Come on Harm, one more time. I promise I won't laugh," Mac said, desperate for his lips to be on hers but her own nervousness was causing the laughter and she couldn't control it.

"Are you sure?" he asked not at all confident.

"Third time's the charm."

He leaned forward but she laughed again. He lay down and despite her pleas and cajoling wasn't going to make a fourth attempt.

"Sorry Mac, I've lost the mood, it tends to happen when I get laughed at," he said, hurt.

"Harm, I'm sorry, I really am. Is there anything I can do to get you in the mood?" She ran her fingers over his cheek, and through his hair.

"No, I don't think so. The mood's gone." He wasn't going to put himself in the same position again.

"Are you sure? Let me see if I can bring it back."

She drew herself up beside him and whispered into his ear. What she said was enough to well and truly make a sailor blush but he didn't respond. Instead he drifted off to sleep thinking very naughty thoughts about his partner.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sunday morning dawned as a clear crisp morning. Mac awoke and stood staring out of the window dreamily, imagining how different the night may have gone if she hadn't laughed. But still, the fact he wanted to kiss her filled her heart with hope and she couldn't help but smile. As she watched two squirrels playing at the base of a big old tree, caught up in the sight of nature at play, she didn't hear Harm call her. Instead she was brought back to the present by a well placed pillow to the back of the head Harm had thrown.

"Oi! what was that for?" She spun around.

"I called you twice," Harm said in his own defense.

"Oh, I was just watching two little squirrels play, they are so cute," she said, making her way back to the bed.

"Cute? I don't think so," he said, lacing his fingers together and putting his hands behind his head.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"To tell you the truth Mac, I'm a little tired. I think the trip up here took more out of me than I thought." He stifled a yawn.

Mac gently put the back of her hand to his forehead. He had been restless during the night and she was now concerned he was sick. Harm noticed the look of concern on Mac's face.

"It's okay. I'm not sick just tired, really." He tried to reassure her.

"Well, you can stay in bed today and rest. We don't have anywhere we need to be," Mac said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, more to reassure herself than him.

"What are you going to do then, Mac?" He felt bad about leaving her on her own.

"I'll go into the Cove, have a look at some shops. I'll even bring you back some lunch, what do you feel like?" she asked, her hand still on him.

"Surprise me," he laughed.

Mac returned to the B&B in the early afternoon to find Harm sound asleep. She put down their food provisions and settled into the easychair with a book. She had read nearly four chapters when she heard him stirring. Mac put down the book and made her way to the bed. She gently touched his face and he opened his eyes.

"How are you doing there, Flyboy?" she asked quietly.

"Alright, what time is it?" he mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"Nearly two, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I am." He sat up in bed.

"Do you want to eat here or go into the park out back?" Mac asked, intently studying his every move.

"The park. I think the fresh air might do me some good."

Before long they were seated on the grass, overlooking a small, slow moving creek, eating from an assortment of foods Mac had bought from the local deli. When they were finished, Harm lay down with his head on Mac's lap and closed his eyes. She gently stroked his head, "Are you still tired?"

"Yeah, a little," he said with a sigh.

"Do you think we need to head back tonight so you can see Dr Inkerman tomorrow?" Mac asked, starting to regret she'd agreed to this road trip.

"No." He opened his eyes. "Mac, I don't feel sick, just tired, and a little weary."

It was then it dawned on him this was exactly how he felt before all this had started. He looked at Mac's face, she was already concerned, and he didn't want to make it worse for her. "I'll tell you what; we'll have an early dinner and an early night and leave first thing in the morning. How does that sound?" he said brightly.

"Sounds good to me."

They departed Crabapple Cove just before dawn, Mac desperate to make it back to DC just in case anything was to go wrong. The first part of their journey was filled with laughs and chatter and Mac was beginning to think her concerns were ill-founded. After their lunch stop Harm became quieter and Mac decided it was best to let him sleep, and sleep he did. About forty five minutes out of DC, Harm suddenly sat up and grabbed Mac's arm, startling her and causing her to swerve over the road.

"God, Harm, what did you do that for?" She was alarmed but one look at his face and she became panicked. He was as white as a ghost. Instantly she pulled the car over and ran around to his side. She opened the door and took off his seatbelt.

"Harm, Harm, what's wrong? Talk to me." Although he was conscious there was no response. This scared her more than anything else had in her life.

"Harm!" She turned his head and made him look at her. "Say something, please."

"Don't feel well," was all he could manage.

Mac reached across him and grabbed her cell phone, she scrolled through her numbers and came to Commander Inkerman's, she pressed call and waited. It seemed like forever before the Commander picked up. When she did Mac relayed the events of the day and was directed to bring Harm straight into Bethesda where she would be waiting.

The last few minutes seemed to take longer than the entire journey. Mac was trying to drive as quickly and as safely as possible while watching Harm and holding his hand. By the time she pulled into the hospital car park she couldn't remember which turns she had taken to get there.

Mac ran into the Emergency Department and before long Harm was on a gurney being assessed by Commander Inkerman and her team. Mac was ushered out of the room and waited uneasily in the corridor, blaming herself for agreeing to the trip. When the doctor came out to see her Mac knew the news wouldn't be good. "Colonel, Commander Rabb has slipped into unconsciousness. His vital signs are about the same as he presented with last time and we are about to do a CAT scan."

"He was feeling so good, until yesterday when he felt overly tired but he said it was from the trip. I should never have agreed…" Mac explained, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Mac," The doctor said gently, patting her arm, "this may well have happened if he was tucked up in bed. We just don't know. Is there anyone who you need to call?"

Mac shook her head slowly. Bud and Harriet were out of state visiting friends for the long weekend and the Admiral was away with Meredith. They would all be home that night but for now there was no one. The Commander was called away and Mac was left with her own thoughts. She sat staring at the clock in the hallway but the hands didn't seem to move. It was as if time was standing still.

It was Commander Inkerman who disrupted her thoughts. "Colonel, I have news for you."

Mac jumped up, "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"No, he is still unconscious but I'll let you see him in a bit. Now, the CAT scan has revealed the Commander has a small bleed at the front of his brain. He will need surgery to repair this…"

"How? He hasn't hit his head." Mac was confused.

"No, not recently anyway. We have compared the scan with ones in his file from previous traumas and there is clear evidence of a bleed, most likely from a previous subdural haematoma as it's the same part of the brain which was affected during his ejection two years ago. Why it has become a problem now is anybody's guess but it has and I have consulted the neurologist and he wants to operate immediately."

Mac sank down into the chair. "Will you be in there too?" she asked quietly, instinctively trusting the woman in front of her.

"I'll go in to observe but Harm needs specialised attention and Commander Alonzo is the best," she replied quietly.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thank you for your support and encouraging reviews of this story - it means so much! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Harm had been in surgery for over three hours, three long, endless hours, before Commander Inkerman reappeared in the waiting room.

"Is it over?" Mac asked, eagerly jumping to her feet.

"No, not yet. I thought I'd come and give you a progress report," Dr Inkerman said as she sat beside Mac. Quietly she explained the intricacies of the operation, of the bleed being discovered and repaired, of the work yet to do.

"But why is it taking so long?" Mac asked, her voice shaky and eyes filling with tears.

"Harm's had a few knocks to his head before; the area concerned has a lot of scar tissue. They're being extremely cautious with his surgery and they also are trying to ascertain why this has become a problem now. It won't be much longer," she said, patting her arm. "Have you contacted your friends?"

Mac nodded. "They'll be here soon," she said in a whisper.

The doctor patted her arm again. "You have to believe he'll make it, Colonel."

"I am trying but I'm struggling," Mac admitted, her emotions being far more difficult to control than she ever imagined.

"The Commander has a strong will and he has something special to live for – he'll make it," Dr Inkerman said, smiling.

"What's that?" Mac asked, wiping at her eyes.

"You! He loves you, you do know that don't you?" Mac shook her head.

"Colonel, you are all he talks about. Every appointment, every phone call your name gets mentioned – and more than once. He said last week the only thing about getting better was he wouldn't be able to spend so much time with you," Dr Inkerman reported.

Mac sat still, tears running freely down her face.

"If it's any consolation to you, I know how you feel," she said, sympathetically.

Mac looked up at her. "Feel about what?"

"About not admitting your love for someone and thinking it may be too late." Mac was surprised, how could this woman know? Dr Inkerman noted her surprise, so she continued. "When I was a med student I fell head over heels in love with Stephen Chapman. He was tall, dark and handsome, not unlike your Commander. Stephen was my best friend; we studied together, worked together, ate together and on the odd occasion ended up in the same bed, although we never _slept_ together. That's the way it was right through until the end of our residency. I knew I loved him from about Day 1 and I thought he loved me but we were both so scared if we admitted our feelings and it didn't work out then we would have lost something so important and special."

Mac sat there silently. This was the story of her life.

"What happened?" Mac asked, not truly knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"We had a falling out over something so trivial I can't remember what it was. Harsh words were exchanged and we distanced ourselves from each other. Now, this had happened on and off over the time and I doubt either of us thought it would be forever, I know I didn't, but then circumstances intervened. He started going out with a girl named Rebecca and I met a man named Mark, it was good but it wasn't Stephen. We both broke up with our respective partners and I thought this was our chance to get things right and at the start it looked promising. We even had our first proper kiss – something I'd dreamed often of, and it was perfect. I couldn't believe we had been friends, good friends for seven years before we had our first kiss. We had wasted so much time, time we could never get back." Mac bit down on her bottom lip, this was bringing back memories of Margaret's message too – wasted time.

"Anyway, just as things were getting _interesting_Stephen's father passed away and he had to return to Texas to sort things out. I phoned him every morning and he called me every night and then one Sunday night, the day before he was due to fly back, I told him I loved him. He didn't reply and then the phone rang out. I tried to ring back but the phone was out of order. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not."

"What did he say when he got back?" Mac was eager to find out if there was a happily ever after.

Commander Inkerman shook her head sadly. "He never came back. His flight crashed twenty five minutes in and all souls were lost. I never knew." Fresh tears sprang to Mac's eyes, this was her greatest fear.

"My biggest regret was not whether Stephen had heard me, I had said it and I was consoled by that, but it was that we had wasted so much precious time. Instead of spending those seven years loving each other we spent it keeping our distance – what a waste it was!" Then, for both their sakes, the doctor decided to change the topic. "Anyway, what were you two doing in Maine?"

Through her tears Mac told the story of MASH 4077th and Henry Blake, the visit to the Pierce's and of Radar, Commander Inkerman shook her head incredulously.

"I don't believe it," she said stunned.

"Believe what?" Mac asked, telltale tears still in her eyes.

"My father was Captain BJ Hunnicutt, a surgeon with the 4077th. Those people you just mentioned are like family to me," Dr Inkerman said, delight dancing in her eyes.

"Was? You said he "was", has he passed?" Mac asked.

"Oh, no – 81 and still going strong. I meant he_ was_ a captain, a draftee surgeon. He will be so surprised when I ring and tell him of your story," the doctor said.

After a while longer, Commander Inkerman excused herself and returned to the operating room. Mac walked to the window and stared out at the dark nothing beyond it.

"Colonel?" She spun around to see the Admiral. Desperate for comfort and reassurance she wanted to run and throw herself into his arms but found herself unable to move. Instead he approached her and opened his arms. She moved to him and he caught her in a comforting embrace. She hadn't meant to but a torrent of tears spilled out and dampened his shoulder. He was surprised by the outpouring and immediately wondered if the worst had happened.

"Mac, what is it?" he said drawing back, "is he alright?"

Mac took a deep breath. "He's still in surgery but Commander Inkerman said the prognosis is good."

The Admiral was quite relieved. "So, why the tears?"

Mac shook her head and the tears began to fall again. "Wasted time," was all she could manage.

The Admiral didn't understand what it meant and he didn't ask either.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews - it's great to see new people joining the story along the way. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The hours continued to pass and after Harm's surgery was completed he was wheeled back to his room. Mac sat on the edge of his bed, whilst the Admiral stood by the door. Bud and Harriet had joined them as soon as it was possible and sat in the visitors' chairs by the window.

By the time Harm regained consciousness his head was swathed in bandages, his eyes swam in dark circles and his skin was ghostly pale. However, when he finally opened his eyes Mac thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I am so glad you're back."

Harm stared at her and smiled.

"Commander, great to see you awake," the Admiral said moving to the bed.

"Ah, thank you, sir," he replied but didn't take his eyes off Mac.

Greetings and well wishes from Bud and Harriet were similarly received. The trio took this as their sign to leave the two alone. They slipped out of the room and it was several minutes before Mac even noticed they were gone.

"They left!" she said, looking around the room.

"Good, now I have you all to myself." He flashed her his brightest smile and Mac's heart fluttered.

"Do you need anything?" she asked tousling his hair.

"To kiss you, just so long as you don't laugh this time," he whispered.

"I promise."

She moved closer to him and gently kissed his lips, it sent a shockwave through both their bodies. She went to break the kiss but he held onto her and pulled her in closer. The kiss became deeper and more passionate before a voice coming from behind broke them apart.

"Colonel, that's one way to wake patients up, I guess." It was Commander Inkerman. "So, Commander, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," Harm mumbled.

"I bet, but how's the head?" she laughed.

Doctor Inkerman asked Mac to wait outside while she examined the patient and Mac took the opportunity to speak to the others. They were all relieved he was doing much better, but none of them mentioned the "look." Trish and Frank came rushing in flustered and frantic. They had been delayed several times getting there and Trish kept thinking the worst. When their fears had been allayed, Mac took them into see him.

Harm was resting so Mac left his parents with him and went to get coffee. The Admiral, Bud and Harriet decided to leave and so she walked them out, promising to call if she or Harm needed anything at all.

Mac grabbed a coffee and headed back to the room but when she returned Trish was standing in the hallway outside his room crying. Mac put down her drink and ran to her.

"Trish, what is it? Is Harm ok?" Mac said, panic filling her.

"Oh, sweetheart, he's fine." Trish took Mac in her arms. "It's just I've been so worried about him since last episode and then it took forever to get here and I'm sorry to say I was thinking the worse. And then when we got here and everything's progressing well, I just…I just…" Trish stopped.

Mac hugged her tightly.

Frank opened the door and told the ladies Harm was looking for them. They walked in, hand in hand, and Harm was surprised to see they had both been crying.

"What's this?" he asked. "First, you're upset because I'm sick and now you're upset because I'm going to be fine. There's no pleasing some people." A huge smile spread across his face.

"We're only crying because we love you, now stop being so cheeky," Trish replied, swiping at his arm.

"Is that true?" Harm asked staring at Mac, she simply nodded.

"Mom, Frank, can you give us a moment, please," Harm asked in a voice Mac didn't recognise. They left quietly.

He called her over to his bed and she sat on the edge, holding his hands.

"I…" they both began together. "Sorry, you go first," Harm said.

Mac drew a deep breath, prayed for help to get through her speech and began. "Before anything else happens, before more interruptions and before I chicken out, like usual, I have to tell you how much I love you." Tears started rolling down her face but she made no attempt to hide them. "I love you so much my heart aches. This last month has been the best time and the worst time of my life. I got to spend so much time with you and it made me realise, if it was at all possible, I loved you so much more than I thought possible. All the while, though, I was so scared you'd be taken from me and you'd never get to know and I'd regret it the rest of my life. I need you to know I love you. Plain and simply, I love you. I need you. I want you. I love you, Harm!"

Harm took a few deep breaths, "Wow! That was quite a speech. Been practising long?"

"A good five years now," said Mac, her hands still firmly clasped in his.

"Five years? Wow!" Harm repeated.

Mac didn't know what to say, she was hoping he'd tell her of his feelings but he seemed genuinely blown away by her declaration.

"Wow," she echoed, hoping to prompt him.

"I've been practising for at least eight," he said with a broad grin. "The minute I met you in the Rose Garden you took my breath away. At first, it was because you looked like Diane but that didn't last long. I've had these feelings, strong feelings for you for so very long. There have been so many times I've wanted to grab you and kiss you and tell you how I felt but I was always scared I'd lose you. So I never did. Then listening to Margaret I realised that no matter how much time we spend together from here on in it is never going to be enough. I realised I needed to stop running from my feelings and acknowledge them."

"Well, what are they?" Mac asked in anticipation.

"What are what?" Harm replied coyly.

"Your feelings?" She hit him playfully.

"My feelings are these: Sarah MacKenzie, I love you. It's as simple and as complicated as that. You are the reason I can't wait to get to work in the morning. You are the reason I can't sleep at night or when I do I dream of you. You are the reason I find it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing because I'm so busy thinking about how sweet your lips are and what it would be like to kiss them. I love you. I know I should have said it in Sydney and definitely before you were about to marry Brumby. I could have even said it before Paraguay, but then you didn't say it either so I thought I'd missed my chance. So many wasted opportunities, wasted years."

Mac leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, when she moved back she realised the dampness on her cheeks were his tears and not hers.

Their moment together was interrupted by a tall blonde nurse insisting Harm needed to rest. Reluctantly Mac left, but not before they exchanged further kisses and "I love you's".

Two weeks later and Harm was packing his belongings ready for discharge. It was mid-morning on a cold Tuesday morning when Commander Inkerman entered the room. "Finally leaving us, Commander, and not before time."

Harm swung around. "I've been counting the hours," he laughed but then with heartfelt sincerity said, "Thank you, Commander for all you have done for me, I really appreciate it."

"All part of the service, Commander. Now, don't go overdoing it when you get home. I don't want to see you back here, understand?"

"He understands," answered Mac coming into the room. Harm smiled.

After final instructions and farewells, Harm and Mac left the hospital arm in arm. When they got to the car, Harm asked the question Mac was expecting. "What do we do now? I don't really need a nursemaid anymore, so, there's no _medical_ reason for me staying with you."

Mac looked into his eyes, "That's right, no medical reason. How about the fact I love you and don't want you out of my sight?"

"Good enough for me," Harm said before kissing her tenderly.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.N. Just so you know, this story is about 2/3s the way through. I am trying to post the chapters as quickly as possible so bear with me, please! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Late on Friday afternoon while surfing the internet at home, well, Mac's apartment but it felt like home to him, Harm received a call from Commander Inkerman's office. The petty officer explained the doctor wanted to see Harm and Mac ASAP. Harm called Mac, not quite panicked but not far from it. He had begun thinking the worst and wanted Mac to reassure him.

Mac did her best to reassure him, saying all the right things to him as she chatted away on her cell while driving back to her place to pick him up. When she opened the door to her apartment he grabbed her and held her tightly. Again Mac told him it would be alright but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why Dr Inkerman would want to see them ASAP for an unscheduled appointment if it wasn't bad news. It was a short and silent journey before they arrived at their destination.

Together they sat in Commander Inkerman's office, waiting for the doctor to return from her rounds. Harm began tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair and was only quieted when Mac picked his hand up and kissed it.

"It's going to be alright," she said.

"Yeah, I know." But he wasn't convinced.

When the doctor walked into the room Harm stood to greet her. He was anxious to know why they had been summoned. Seeing the look of concern on both their faces Commander Inkerman began immediately. "Commander, Colonel, thank you for coming in at such short notice. I trust the reason was explained to you?"

"Well, no it wasn't. I was just told you wanted to see us ASAP. To tell you the truth I'm quite concerned," Harm confessed.

"Oh Commander, I'm very sorry. The message you were supposed to get was that I wanted to see you ASAP in regards to the Blake matter," Dr Inkerman replied, sitting behind her desk.

"Thank God for that," Mac mumbled, extremely relieved.

Harm relaxed at this news and sat back in his chair. "Great! So what's up?"

"My father is coming in this weekend. Did the Colonel tell you he was part of the 4077th?" Dr Inkerman said.

"Yes, she did. Talk about coincidence." Harm had been more than surprised by the news.

"Well, during your convalescence my father has been looking into the matter on your behalf," she reported, coming from behind her desk and leaning on the front of it.

"What did he find?" Mac asked.

"A Captain Harry Black from Kentucky was in a plane shot down over the Sea of Japan on the same day as Henry Blake. In fact, that day saw 3 planes shot down for a total of 14 Americans lost. My dad found out the plane carrying Henry crashed on land while the other two went down at sea. Further investigations show that despite this, Harry Black's 'body' was returned to his family and was subsequently buried at Arlington," Dr Inkerman said, referring to the note pad in her hand.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that result. I was sure it was just a miscommunication," Harm said, leaning back in his chair.

"Anyway, Harry Black's only living relative is his mother…" the doctor continued.

"Mother? She must be 100." Mac was amazed.

"102 next birthday," Dr Inkerman said. "She lives in a nursing home in Virginia and visits Arlington on Christmas, his anniversary and his birthday, which is the 17th of next month."

"How did your dad find out so much?" Harm asked amazed an 80 year old man had found out more in two weeks than he had in his two months of research.

"About fifteen years ago, dad met a woman whose uncle had been killed in Korea. Her grandmother never believed it and even swore she had seen him on television once, in a studio audience. It was her grandmother's dying wish she looked into it and find the truth. Dad looked into it and found out the man had died, but something like five years later in an accident in New Mexico. It turns out he had deserted. He used the same contacts in this matter."

"Are you sure your dad was a doctor and not an investigator?" asked Mac, "That was pretty thorough work."

"Ask him yourself. He flies in tomorrow and is expecting to have dinner with you both at Ridley's at 7pm." Dr Inkerman smiled.

On leaving Commander Inkerman's office, Harm rang Andrew Blake and asked him to meet them at Mac's apartment. The only news he gave him was he had some information he would like to discuss. It was nearing 2000 when Andrew knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Traffic was impossible. Am I interrupting anything?" Andrew rambled as the door was opened.

"No, no, Andrew, come on in," Harm said, gesturing to the armchair.

Settled on the sofa, Harm relayed the information to Andrew, though he was quick to add that, at this stage, there was no conclusive evidence that the body was Henry's. Andrew sat there for a while in silence trying to comprehend the news.

In the fifty three years since his father's death Andrew had always lamented there had been no grave to visit, no place to mourn. Now he had found out that it was possible that for seventeen years he had lived less than twenty miles from it. "How do we prove it?" Andrew asked quietly.

"We get an order to exhume the body and then have DNA tests conducted," Mac said.

"Do it!" Andrew was adamant.

Harm then explained about Harry Black's mother and how such a shock at her age could prove quite detrimental to her health.

"Just do it," Andrew repeated.

Dinner with BJ Hunnicutt and his daughter, Commander Erin Inkerman, was a rewarding experience for Harm and Mac. They spent the night hearing stories of the exploits of the 4077th, the men and women who served their country proudly and those who had never returned. They heard about Peggy Hunnicutt, the love of BJ's life who had passed away a month before their 50th wedding anniversary and how he couldn't wait to be reunited with her; theirs was an endless and enduring love.

In turn, they asked countless questions about the personnel, the amazing success rates and how it was to come home when the public support was less than overwhelming. Nearing midnight, Commander Inkerman wound up the evening, saying both Harm and her father needed their rest and despite their protestations they conceded and called it a night.

Still on sick leave Harm decided to put his time to good use. He made countless phone calls and organised a surprise dinner for Andrew for the following Saturday evening. Harm knew Andrew needed to meet these people, to hear their stories, to get to know his father. Through his own naval service, Harm had had the privilege of meeting some of his own father's friends and colleagues. They had given him invaluable insight into his dad, something he would treasure for the rest of his life.

Tuesday evening, Mac returned from JAG with the news she and Bud were going to the Ticonderoga on what should be a three day investigation. She promised Harm she would be back in time for the dinner, she was looking forward to it.

On Wednesday, just before 0600, Mac had her bag packed and at the front door. Bud was to pick her up at 0610 and she didn't want to keep him waiting. All ready and with nothing left to do but wait, she went into the bedroom where Harm had fallen back to sleep. She sat beside him, watching him sleep. She touched his face and bent down to kiss him. He stirred and responded to her kiss.

"Sorry hon, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"It's a nice way to be woken," he mumbled, smiling.

"Bud will be here soon, I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll see you Friday," Mac said, kissing him again.

"Be careful out there and try to wrap it up quickly." Harm was solemn. "You know, this will be the first time we'll be apart since all this began. I'm going to miss you." He kissed her again and again until the knocking at the door interrupted them.

"Damn Bud, he's early." Mac kissed him again and said goodbye.

She opened the door to find Trish and Frank standing there.

"Trish, Frank, come in. What are you doing here? Harm didn't say anything about you coming." Mac ushered Harm's parents into her apartment.

"I spoke to Harm yesterday afternoon and he mentioned you were going away for a few days and he sounded a bit hesitant about being left alone. So, we decided we'd come and see him for a few days. We didn't tell him because he would have told us to stay home and it's not really what he wanted," Frank said, hugging Mac.

Harm heard the voices and sleepily walked into the room.

"Mom, Frank, what on earth are you doing here?" he said, rubbing his eyes to make sure they were really there.

"Just visiting my favourite son, is that alright with you?" Trish said, hugging and kissing her son.

"Yeah, sure," Harm said, before he embraced Frank. "It's just I spoke to you yesterday and you didn't mention it."

Bud knocked on the opened door and was surprised to see the gathering.

"Good morning all, am I interrupting?" Bud said brightly.

"Good morning Bud, and no you're not. I'm ready to go." Mac kissed Harm again and said farewell to his parents before she and Bud departed.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

True to her word, Mac was back home Friday. She and Bud had wrapped the investigation and found the seaman had no case to answer. They had called past JAG Headquarters to report in and Mac, finding nothing urgent in her inbox, went home early.

As she turned the key in the lock the door opened and Trish was standing there in an apron, a dish cloth in her hand.

"Oh, Sarah, you're home early. Harm said not to expect you until at least six, so I was doing some cleaning," Trish said, stepping aside so Mac could enter.

"Trish, that's not necessary," Mac said, glancing around the apartment. "How's Harm?"

"He's doing very well," Trish reported. "He's out with Frank right now; they went to the grocery store to get some things for dinner."

"Did he go to his appointment with Commander Inkerman yesterday?" Mac asked, putting her bags down in her room.

"Yes he did and the doctor was impressed by his progress. She did stress, however, he still needs his rest and not to exert himself," Trish said, sternly.

"That's been the case all along," Mac said, surprised by her tone.

"Yes, well, I specifically asked her because I thought he was overdoing it with the dinner tomorrow night," Trish said. No matter how old Harm was he was still her son and she was still his mother.

"You asked? Did you go to the appointment with him?" Mac was surprised.

"Yes I did. I wanted to make sure he hadn't been keeping anything from me," Trish said, heading back to the kitchen.

"And had he?"

"No."

Mac was in her bedroom putting away her gear when Harm and Frank returned to the apartment. She could hear Trish telling him there was something in the bedroom he needed to see. He entered and it was to his infinite delight he saw Mac sitting on the bed. Harm rushed to her and threw his arms around her like she was a long lost friend, he couldn't believe just how much he'd missed her in three short days.

Harm kissed her gently at first but then more deeply and tenderly. They rolled back onto the bed and all Mac could manage as a greeting was "Oh Harm." Things progressed rather quickly and Harm wanted to take her right there on the bed, even with his parents in the apartment and Mac wasn't resisting in the least.

Harm had unbuttoned her shirt and thrown it on the floor and was working on her skirt, when Trish came in.

"Oh dear, excuse me." Trish blushed but didn't leave. "Now, Harm, remember what the doctor said about physical exertion. I think sexual intercourse counts as physical exertion." She said simply before turning and leaving.

Mac began to giggle but Harm was stunned. "Did my mother just say sexual intercourse?" He said, his face drained of colour.

Mac just laughed and kissed him again but Harm's previous intentions were shot and they both knew it.

After a delicious dinner cooked and served by Frank and Harm, Mac and Trish went into the kitchen to do the dishes. Their conversation, at first, was about trivial matters; the weather, current affairs and the latest movies were all discussed. As the last few plates were being dried Trish brought up the topic Mac knew was on her mind.

"Sarah dear, I hope you don't find this too intrusive but I want to talk to you about your relationship with Harm." Mac took a deep breath but asked her to continue. "Harm has made an excellent recovery from the surgery. The doctor was very pleased with his progress and said you looking after him has played a big part in his convalescence. I just don't want to see that go to waste. I know it's obviously been awhile since you two have been able to be, well, intimate but the doctor says a week or two and Harm should be able to be more active."

"Harm's progress has been excellent and I would do nothing to jeopardise it especially after he has come so far." Mac paused. "We have never actually been intimate but…"

"Never?" Trish was stunned. "But he and you…"

"It has just never happened. We've both danced around our relationship for years and neither one of us wanted to acknowledge it for fear the other one wouldn't reciprocate. His medical problems made us re-evaluate what was important – and that's what finally brought us together," Mac answered.

"I can't get over the fact you two have never made love. The way he has spoken about you over the years, I just assumed it was an on again – off again relationship," Trish said.

"I do love him Trish; I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I just, well, I just want him." Mac was surprised by her own candour, especially considering her audience.

"I can understand that, dear, I really can. I suppose if you just take it easy, it may work," Trish said more to herself than Mac.

Mac just smiled, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

Trish continued, "I just can't believe you've never…"

She stopped talking as Harm came to the kitchen door. "She's never what?"

Neither of the women answered. Harm would be mortified if he knew the content of their conversation.

"Never what?" he asked again.

"Never you mind," Mac said moving to him and kissing him playfully. "It was just girls' talk. Do you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering where my two favourite gals were. What's taking so long?" he said, looking from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing, we're finished." Trish smiled.

When Mac got into bed that night, Harm was already asleep. She moved into him and rested her head on his chest. With their bodies entwined she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. She had only been away two nights but it felt like forever. The logical side of her knew Harm needed his sleep, and that tomorrow night would be taxing on him with the dinner, but the rest of her wanted him to wake up and talk to her.

Playfully Mac ran her fingers over his chest and drew figure 8's across his stomach. She raised her head and kissed him gently but it didn't produce the result she wanted. Sighing deeply, she decided on doing something she should have done years ago, she rolled over onto him and kissed him passionately. Harm was awake.

Very surprised by her actions but not complaining in the least, Harm kissed her back. When he had a chance to catch his breath, he said, "Colonel, care to explain this?"

"I thought it was pretty evident," she said nibbling on his ear.

"Mac?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Don't you want me too?"

"Oh God, yeah, but my mother..." Harm began quietly.

"We have her blessing," Mac said before resuming her kisses.

"How? When? Wh…?"

His questions were cut off by Mac's tongue in his mouth. In the darkness, their love was finally consummated.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Waking late on Saturday morning, Harm was surprised to find the bed empty._Surely last night was not another dream, _he thought to himself as he pulled on a robe. He went out into the kitchen and found Mac drinking coffee by herself. "Good morning, Sweetheart," she said the moment she saw him.

"Morning, Mac." He kissed her cheek. "All by yourself?"

"Yes, your Mom and Frank have gone out for the day. Galleries and museums I believe," Mac said, standing and moving to get him some breakfast.

"So, we have the place to ourselves, right?" He took her by the hands and drew her to him.

"Steady, Flyboy. You're still convalescing and we have a long night ahead. We also have a lot to do beforehand or have you forgotten?" She kissed him.

"I haven't forgotten but I'd rather reenact last night, you were incredible…" He sat her on his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Harm, you weren't that bad yourself _but_you need your energy for tonight," Mac said trying not to get swept away in his touch. "However, at the end if you have any left, I'll see what I can do, okay?" He reluctantly agreed.

Saturday was a busy day. There were people to ring and final arrangements to be made. Throughout the week, Harm had, with the knowledge and support of Commander Inkerman and no one else, organised a small reunion of the 4077th. BJ Hunnicutt was still in town and his daughter had told him it was just the two of them for dinner. She had then called Radar O'Reilly and organised to get him there. Harm had called Crab-apple Cove and told the Pierce's how much himself and Mac had enjoyed themselves and how they would like to reciprocate this weekend.

When he was met with initial resistance, he explained how much it would mean to Andrew Blake, especially after Harm had told him their stories. They agreed. After a week of strategic planning and organising hotels and taxi pick ups, everything was in place.

Harm and Mac arrived at Ridley's at 1800, an hour earlier than scheduled. Mac arranged a photo display of the 4077th on the wall and Harm paced around the room waiting for Andrew. He arrived twenty minutes later and Harm explained the change of plans. Dinner wouldn't just be the three of them, but with a few of his father's friends; Andrew was stunned.

Commander Inkerman and BJ Hunnicutt arrived next and BJ was delightfully surprised to find the Colonel and Commander would be joining them for dinner. He had enjoyed the last one immensely. Harm introduced Andrew to BJ and BJ shook his hand strongly. "Andrew, I never knew your father. He passed away a few days before I arrived there but he left an amazing legacy. He left a camp who sung his praises highly, an unbelievable success rate in the OR and people who mourned his passing beyond the war. He had been admired and well-respected for the person he had been, not as a soldier or surgeon, but for the man he was. You should be very proud of his work and his achievements."

Andrew was touched by this small speech. Here was a man who had never met his father exalting his worth. It filled him with pride.

It was Andrew who spied the next guest to arrive.

"Radar," he called getting up to greet him.

"Andrew," Radar embraced him warmly, "it's so good to see you again – and under better circumstances too."

"Radar? Is that really you?" BJ stood stunned. "I didn't know you were coming. How on earth have you been?"

"Captain Hunnicutt," Radar saluted him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, sir?"

"Nearly thirty years. Oh, Radar, I can't believe you're here," BJ said, unshed tears glistening in his pale blue eyes.

"BJ, I'm not the only one. After I spoke to Erin, a Navy Commander no less, I made a call of my own." Radar looked to the seemingly empty doorway and nodded, in walked Max Klinger.

"Oh Klinger," BJ embraced him warmly. "This is turning into a real little reunion. How are you?"

"Pretty good, Captain, considering," He smiled but didn't elaborate. He didn't need to – all who went to Korea were old, even the kids they sent into war were now retired. "When Radar called I just had to get here, to be with you guys one more time."

"Corporal Maxwell Q. Klinger, right?" Andrew asked, looking closely at the new arrival.

"Yes, Sir, and who would you be?" Max said, studying the younger man.

"My name is Andrew Blake, Henry Blake's son." He stretched out his hand and shook Max's.

"Well, son, it is a pleasure to meet you. Henry used to tell us wonderful stories about you and your sister and mother. Radar tells me she passed my sympathies. Your father was a remarkable man, Andrew," Max said, before resting his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"How so, Max?" Andrew asked, eager to here more about the man long since passed.

"I would spend hours and hours trying to find a way out of the army. I wore dresses, pulled pranks, once I ate parts of a jeep but try as I might your father treated me with patience and respect. He knew it was the war I hated and not him and he tolerated most of the stuff I did. I always thought him an excellent leader." Max smiled.

"Well," Harm interrupted, "why don't we sit down." He waved his hand over the table. He and Mac had been standing unobtrusively with Commander Inkerman behind the honoured guests, but he wanted to sit down and felt it would be rude to do so on his own. Seated and with drinks ordered, BJ made mention of the spare chairs at their table.

"Dad, don't be so impatient," Commander Inkerman chided.

When the drinks had been served, it was Harm and Mac's turn to be surprised. Chaplain Turner entered the restaurant and beckoned them over. "Commander, Colonel, good evening. Commander, it's delightful to see you returning to full health, how are you?"

"Getting better each and every day, Chaplain, thank you," Harm said, shaking the man's hand.

"I bet you are wondering why I'm here?" he asked the puzzled duo.

"Well, yes," Mac responded.

"Sturgis told me what you had been up to and I thought I could contribute to the party," Chaplain Turner started to explain.

"Did you visit the 4077th?" Harm asked.

"No, but I do know someone who did. I called him up and he put me in touch with this gentleman. Commander, Colonel, May I introduce you to Father Francis John Patrick Mulcahy, Chaplain of the 4077th," Chaplain Turner said.

"Father Mulcahy, it is indeed an honour, we have heard so much about you," Mac said as she shook his hand, as too did Harm.

"Now, the Padre here suffered an injury at the end of the war which left him deaf. Over the years he has had numerous surgeries to repair some of the damage and he now has limited hearing in his right ear, so if you could seat him accordingly," Chaplain Turner said.

"It would be my pleasure. Father Mulcahy, this way." Mac took his arm.

The chaplain was about to take his leave when Harm called him back. "Chaplain Turner, please join us for dinner."

"Oh no, Commander, I don't want to intrude," the man said, waving Harm away.

"You're not intruding. It would be an honour to have you here," Harm said sincerely.

And two more places at the table were filled.

The early guests, BJ, Radar and Klinger were stunned to see Father Mulcahy come in on Mac's arm. No one had seen him since Korea. He had been unable to attend the reunions or funerals due to church commitments or ill health. They felt privileged he was able to join them on this night. If they were stunned to see Father Mulcahy, they were staggered to see Hawkeye and Margaret walk in not fifteen minutes later.

"Harm, my boy, nice of you to invite us to dinner. Sorry we're late the plane was delayed. And how is your gorgeous Colonel?" Hawkeye enquired.

"She's just fine," Mac stood to greet the new arrivals and was taken in Hawkeye's huge embrace. Mac giggled, she wasn't sure if even she could have handled him when he was much younger.

It was then Hawkeye glanced around the table to see the familiar faces. Much older, much greyer, but familiar nonetheless. At first he was quite overwhelmed, needing to hold onto the back of the chair for support, but he quickly regained his composure. He walked to BJ and they embraced. They had been the best of friends in such dismal and despairing days; the intervening years could never weaken that. There were no words spoken, there didn't need to be, it could come later. Margaret broke the embrace.

"That's enough from you Hawkeye, it's my turn," she said, tapping her husband's arm.

"Major Margaret Houlihan, you don't look a day older." BJ kissed her.

"Always the gentleman. Why couldn't I have married you instead?" she said, rolling her eyes at Hawkeye.

They all laughed.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I've had to break the reunion dinner here or the chapter would have been way to long….hope you are enjoying it!**_

_** If you get a chance, check out my latest oneshot - Moments in Life.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When all greetings had been exchanged and the chairs filled, Harm stood and asked if he would be permitted to make a small speech. As he had been the one instrumental in getting them all together no one objected.

It surprised him as to how nervous he was when he begun. "To start with, I'd like to welcome you all here. I know traveling such distances is not easy for you and I really appreciate the efforts you made to be here tonight."

"And I appreciate the fact you paid for it too," Hawkeye chimed in.

Harm had indeed paid for the airfares and accommodation to ensure everyone who could make it did."I had a visit from Andrew about three months ago now in regards to his father's passing. He said at the time how he had come to me because of the similarities in our situations. My father went MIA in Vietnam when I was five and for myself and my mother there were many years of questions and doubts. A couple of years ago I was able to find closure through a visit to Russia."

"Russia?" repeated Radar.

"It turns out my father became a POW and was moved to Siberia. He escaped but could never flee the country. He was taken in by a local woman and her brother and they hid him from the authorities. He was killed trying to protect the woman from men who were trying to rape her," Harm explained, his blue eyes clouding over.

"Oh, my God," Margaret whispered, that had been her fear right through the war.

"I spent many years believing my father was alive and to find he was dead was a crushing blow. I was extremely blessed I had a very good friend who was there for me every step of the way; a friend who came to Russia and risked her life to save mine, a friend who often comes with me to the Wall to pay her respects." He stopped and mouthed thank you to Mac. He had never publicly acknowledged just how much she had done for him.

"Anyway, I got closure for myself. It wasn't the outcome I wanted but it was an outcome. When Andrew came to me I didn't think there was anything I could do. I initially thought it was probably a miscommunication – in wartime the difference between crashing on land and at sea could be overlooked. But closure is important and I took on the task. Then due to ill health, on my behalf, I had a lot of time on my hands. As an aside, I also had an excellent doctor and I will always be grateful for her skill and compassion. I began looking into the Blake matter and Mac and I were privileged to spend an amazing day in Crab-apple Cove. We were touched by the stories of the 4077th and the people who were there; it was the impetus for tonight. Unfortunately, on the way home from Maine I took ill again and spent more time in hospital – it's not my favourite place you know. But it was during this spell I discovered my wonderful doctor, Commander Inkerman, was also baby Erin Hunnicutt, a child Hawkeye and Margaret had talked about so fondly. The Commander spoke to her father, he in turn did research of his own and together we have been able to give Andrew some sense of closure. And it is this: Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake's plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan and spun in. It crashed on land, there were no survivors. The body of Henry Blake was recovered but due to a clerical error, it is believed to have been sent home as Captain Harry Black of Kentucky. He was subsequently buried at Arlington."

There were audible gasps from the table.

"We cannot be 100 sure the body in Harry Black's grave is Henry Blake but as Harry's body was never recovered and Henry's was is highly likely it is," Harm said.

"Your poor mother, she always wanted a grave – something physical to prove it was true," Radar said, reaching across the table and patting Andrew's hand.

"What happens now?" Hawkeye asked solemnly.

"Andrew, understandably, wants proof. To do this we will need to exhume the body and do DNA tests. It's been a long time but I've spoken to the forensic scientist and she believes an outcome is possible," Harm continued.

"Does the Captain have family?" asked Margaret, tears in her eyes.

"His mother is the only family member still alive. She's 102 next birthday," Mac answered.

"So many years, so many years," was all Father Mulcahy said.

The evening brightened up and there were many toasts made and stories told. They laughed when recollecting the practical jokes BJ had played on everyone, including blackening the binocular rims on Colonel Potter. They remembered with regret the little Amer-Asian baby girl they had tried so hard to get back to the States but to no avail. They had to hand her over to a monastery in the complete secret in the dark of night, for all involved it was one of the most heartbreaking moments of the war.

When the dinner plates had all been cleared, Hawkeye filled his glass and stood at the end of the table. With the full attention of all, he began…

"1950 was so very long ago, fifty four years in fact. It seemed as if we were in Korea for a lifetime. For me it was two years, the entire duration of the conflict, but it felt like it was forever. The days of boredom were endless, the meatball surgery shifts were endless, summer was so very hot and endless and winter was so bitterly cold and endless. There was no balance only extremes and I hated every day of it. I have looked back on it over the years and have, with great surprise, realised I am fortunate for the experience. Of all the people I have met in my life I have never met finer people, better friends than those from the 4077th. You, here tonight and those who can't be with us made me the man I am today. I will always be extremely grateful I had the opportunity to meet you and to know you. If anything good can come out of war this is it: my life would be far poorer for never having you in it."

Hawkeye drew a deep breath before continuing. "To Andrew, to Erin and even to you, Harm, the biggest challenge in war is not the enemy, it's not the conditions or the fighting or the weather, it's those left behind. Men do not cease to be fathers because their country puts them into service. They remain fathers at all costs. When Henry was leaving his only thoughts were for the family he was going home to, he loved you so very much. BJ here kept me awake many a night with letters from Peg and Erin. Letters about defrosted freezers and potty training did infuriate me but he was so spellbound by the photograph of this beautiful little girl it was difficult to stay angry with him. Never think your fathers stopped loving you, not even a war could do that. You were always in their hearts and in their desire to get home – always remember that. Cheers." Hawkeye sat and took a drink. Around him tears fell.

Father Mulcahy stood, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Chaplain Turner, if I may have a moment of your time, I would like to propose a toast to all those brave men and women who served in Korea – to those who returned and to those who didn't. They served with honour and distinction and did their country proud."

Glasses clinked around the table.

Margaret stood. "My turn. I'd like to echo the sentiments of Father Mulcahy and those of my dear husband. I would also like to propose a toast to our absent friends, those who we've lost since the war." The group stood, "Colonel Sherman Potter, Major Frank Burns, Major Charles Emerson Winchester III, Captain "Trapper" John McIntyre, Doctor Sidney Freedman and so many more. They were all good men who returned from Korea and worked tirelessly to help others. May eternal life be granted to them and may they rest in peace." A moment's silence was observed and then the chatting and laughing began again.

Mac found it unbelievable Max had spent so much of his time in dresses, only to remain in Korea at the conclusion of the war. "It was for love, my dear Colonel," he explained. "Have you ever done something you never thought you would, not in a million years, for love alone?"

"Yes, I have," she replied looking at Harm.

"Then you know why I had to do it," he explained.

"Commander Rabb," Radar called.

"Harm, please," Harm insisted.

"Okay, Harm, do you take such a personal interest in all your cases?" he asked.

"I must admit I do get quite involved in my cases but I've never had quite this experience," he laughed.

"Would you do it again?" Radar asked.

"Definitely!" he grinned.

"So, BJ," Mac said, "What does the B J stand for?"

"Anything you want it to!" came the emphatic cry from around the table. This was followed by more laughter and stories and when the waitress came to tell them the restaurant was closing they were all surprised at just how quickly the time had flown.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There's just one chapter to go and for those who thought Mac and Trish's conversation in a previous chapter was interesting will find the next conversation extremely interesting.**_

_**Thank you for the journey you've taken with me on this one - As Time Goes By has always been a personal favourite of mine and I'm glad to see there are so many JAG / MASH fans out there.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they have been very encouraging and supportive.**_

_**lastly, if you haven't had a chance to check out my oneshot "Moments in Life". If you're an SVU fan, check out a new oneshot called "Early Morning Introspection."**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: They're not mine…but the storyline is. **

_**I grew up with MASH and often thought about what would have happened to the families back home and the kids left behind. I wrote this one in 2004 and it still needs work in places but I love it so I thought I'd post it. I know some of the details might not mesh but if you ever watched MASH you'd know continuity wasn't their strongest suit.**_

_**Anyway, this story, in its entirety, is dedicated to the children of all service personnel, past, present & future, who grow up while their parent/s serve us all.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Final Chapter **_

Mac and Harm lay in bed later that night very happy with the events of the evening. Everyone enjoyed themselves, everyone pleased to be there, surrounded by old friends once more, and Andrew was genuinely grateful Harm had orchestrated the dinner.

Harm was on a high, it had all gone so well. Mac closed her eyes and was beginning to drift off when she felt his breath close to her face. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"I still have energy," he replied, playing with her hair.

At first she didn't understand, she was very tired. "Huh?"

"Energy. You said if I still had energy when we got home you would see what you could do about it," he said, his smile lighting up his eyes in anticipation.

"Ah, so I did," Mac said. "You need to remember your parents are in the other room and we need to be up by 7:00."

"7:00, why so early?" he asked, as he tried to ease her tank top off her.

"I promised your mother we would take them to the airport and their flight's at eleven," Mac answered, sitting up making the task easier for him.

"Again, I ask, 7:00, why so early?" He tossed the top onto the floor.

"If we leave by 7.30 we can get there and have breakfast in the bistro before they board," Mac explained, as she ran her hand over his bare chest.

"But…" he began to protest.

"No use arguing Flyboy, I already promised your mother." She lay back down and pulled him to her.

"You and my mother, I think you two might be getting on just a little too well," he grumbled. Mac just laughed and kissed him.

It was an incredibly passionate night. As hard as they tried to be quiet and subdued it was extremely difficult due to the combination of their own passion and the success of the reunion. When sleep finally arrived both Mac and Harm were content and satisfied.

Too caught up in themselves, neither Mac or Harm noticed anything odd as they drove his parents to the airport but Frank and Trish were not quite themselves. On the drive they discussed the dinner and related stories told by all. It had just gone 7:45 am when Harm's cell rang. Mac answered it, "Commander Rabb's phone. Colonel MacKenzie speaking."

"Oh, Colonel, Mac, it's Andrew Blake. I'm sorry for ringing you so early," he apologised.

"That's alright Andrew. It's not too early; we're just taking Harm's parents to the airport. Can we help you with something?" she asked.

"I just wanted to thank Harm for putting last night together; it's something I wasn't expecting when I first came to his office. I really appreciate him going all out like that. Not too many people would do it, you know. He's one of a kind, Andrew said,

"Yes, he certainly is." Mac patted Harm's arm and ignored his quizzical look.

"After it all, I went home and did some soul searching of my own. I thought about everything that was said and how much those people loved and respected my father. I'm so glad I found out the truth about my dad but I have waited 53 years to have a place to visit and for Mrs Black's sake it can wait a bit longer. I'd like Harm to cancel the order for exhumation, can he do that?" he asked.

"Yes, Andrew, he can do that." Mac smiled.

"I've also contacted Chaplain Turner this morning and asked if he would conduct a short service at the grave this afternoon, he agreed. I know it's not confirmed the body is dad's but I believe it is and for myself and my family and while his friends are still in town I thought it would be a good opportunity to say goodbye properly. Do you think that's a good idea?" his voice a mix of hope and uncertainty.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You and Harm will be there, won't you?" he asked. "Chaplain Turner is available at 3.30pm."

"Harm and I would be honoured, Andrew."

After checking in at the airport, they sat down at the bistro next to the departure lounge. After breakfast was done, Frank and Harm left Trish and Mac to visit the newsstand to collect some reading material for the flight. Mac took a sip from her coffee but was aware Trish was staring at her.

"Something wrong, Trish?" Mac asked nervously.

"No, dear. Why do you ask?" replied Trish.

"You are staring at me." She took another sip of coffee, trying to break eye contact.

"Sorry, Sarah, I didn't mean too. It's just…" Trish trailed off.

"It's just what? Have I done something wrong? Has Harm?" Mac asked.

"No. It's just something happened last night to make me realise I had wasted so much time and energy on something which wasn't really true." Trish's eyes filled up.

"May I ask what that was?" Mac asked softly.

Trish looked around and seeing no sign of the men began.

"I love Frank, so please don't take this the wrong way, but Harm's dad was the love of my life. Harmon was the reason I lived and breathed. I knew he was for me the moment I first saw him and I knew I wanted him forever." She paused and sipped her orange juice.

"When he went MIA and left me with a young son, I still loved him but hated him at the same time. I couldn't imagine anything on earth stopping me from getting to him if the situation was reversed and couldn't understand why he wasn't able to find his way home to Harm and me. After a while I accepted he was gone and began to get on my life but I don't think losing your true love is something you ever get over and it was always so much harder because Harm could never let go." She stopped again and although Mac wanted her to continue she gave her the time to collect her thoughts.

"When Harm was older I met and married Frank and I thought I was over Harmon and then you both went to Russia and found the truth - it opened such horrible wounds. I struggled so much after that, it brought it all back." Trish stopped to wipe tears from her eyes but Mac let hers flow freely.

"Then there was Sergei and the DNA requests and Harm seemed to think it was the most wonderful thing in the world but I just thought how betrayed I felt that Harmon could leave me and take up with someone else. I realised I was still in love with him. Frank understood but it wasn't fair on him. After that Frank and I, well, we didn't…we hadn't made love. I couldn't." She lifted her glass,

"Harm didn't say anything about this," Mac said.

"I never told Harm. How could I? He worshipped his father, I didn't want to tarnish his memories with my jealousies, and after all he was still dead," she replied dabbing at her eyes.

"What changed last night?" Mac asked.

"You!" Trish answered.

"Me! What did I do?" Mac was stunned.

"This is going to sound terrible I know but since you asked…Last night you made love to my son and you called out his name." Mac blushed a deep red but Trish continued. "You actually called him Harmon. It's a long time since that name has been spoken with anything but pain or despair. We weren't listening but I'm afraid you were both quite loud." Mac wanted to disappear under the table.

"But it made me realise I didn't love him anymore. That the man who was next to me in the bed, the one who has been there for nearly thirty years is the man I am in love. I loved Harmon, that's true but I love Frank and I had wasted so many years not being able to tell the difference and because of that I nearly lost Frank. Anyway, after I came to that realisation last night, I spoke to Frank and let's just say we rekindled our relationship in a very satisfactory way." It was Trish's turn to blush.

"Glad I could help," was the only thing Mac could think of to say. She was relieved to see Frank and Harm appear at the bistro door, she wondered if she'd ever tell Harm the story of her breakfast chat with his mother.

The afternoon was cold and overcast as Mac and Harm drove into the car park at Arlington. Despite Harm's questions as to his mother's behaviour, Mac's tear stained cheeks and fledgling relationship between the two, Mac refused to answer.

They met Andrew, his wife Lily and children Beth and James, their partners and children and walked to the grave together. Chaplain Turner was waiting for them, as too was Father Mulcahy. By 3.30 pm the rest of last night's dinner party had assembled and Chaplain Turner began.

"Dear friends, I thank you all for being here today. Today is a special occasion, it gives us a chance to finally say goodbye to a man who was loved and respected by those who knew him."

The rain began to fall lightly as Father Mulcahy began his prayer.

"Father, we ask that you receive the prayers of this group assembled here. We commend to you the souls of both Henry Blake and Harry Black, may both men be seated with you in heaven."

"Is this what you wanted?" Mac whispered to Harm.

"Yeah, it turned out the way Andrew wanted," he replied softly.

"No, I meant you. Did you want the grave, the service, for your dad?" She asked, slipping her hand into his.

"I wanted him to be alive but as it wasn't the case, I would have liked something more personal than the Wall but it wasn't to be." Harm blinked hard as tears filled his eyes.

Mac put her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"It's great you were able to do this for Andrew and his family," Mac whispered, "he is truly grateful."

"It's nothing compared to what you did for me. For that I will always be truly grateful. I hope you know that," he whispered back.

"I do." Mac smiled at him and nestled closer to him.

The rain fell harder and the service concluded.

"Make me a promise, Sarah?"

"Anything," said Mac surprised he had called her Sarah.

"Promise me that we will waste no more time. If these last three months have taught me anything it is you can never make up for lost time, life is just too short. I want you in my life forever."

"I promise."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------J.A.G.MASH---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thank you to all who have read this story, those who have reviewed I have thanked in my replies, those who haven't I take this opportunity to thank you now. **_

_** This story has always meant a lot to me and I am so glad I could share it with so many people. The number of reviews has been amazing so thank you.**_

_** I have one other JAG story I will post next week before taking a week or two off . I'll be back at the beginning of December though with some Christmas JAGs.**_

_**Thanks once again**_

_**Nettie **_


End file.
